<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish This Never Ends by Undskyld_Hvad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597728">Wish This Never Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad'>Undskyld_Hvad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff prompt, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff prompt: "Shh. Stop fussing, I'm just braiding your hair."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Ranskahov/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish This Never Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Like, two swear words</p>
<p>Ahhhh this is just really cute and it makes me happy. Our trashy Russian deserves some happiness :(</p>
<p>Based of the prompt, "Shh. Stop fussing, I'm just braiding your hair."</p>
<p>Translation guide at End Notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was an oddity.</p>
<p>It was a quiet night in the Ranskahov household.</p>
<p>The both of you spent most nights going to bars or hosting small gatherings with the men from Vladimir’s work. But not tonight.</p>
<p>A glass of wine and a bottle of vodka sat on the coffee table in front of you. The theme from whatever movie you were watching hummed in the background. Any other night you spent drinking with Vladimir ended with the floor littered with empty bottles. Both you drunk off your asses. But not tonight.</p>
<p>You remember getting home a few hours ago, the bright colors of the sunset illuminating your shared apartment. Your back was terribly sore from sitting at your desk all day long.  Working such a white-collar job was mundane compared to everything else in your life. Vladimir insisted that you could quit anytime you wanted, you two were nowhere near being short on money. But you liked the air of independence it granted you. As the days pass, the thought of handing in your resignation becomes more and more appealing.</p>
<p>You had grabbed a bottle of red wine and a glass from the cabinet when Vladimir walked in the door. You look up at him and smile, while he looked tired you knew that his day wasn’t that stressful. Vladimir looked genuinely relieved to see you. He stalked into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck gently while you poured yourself a glass of wine.</p>
<p>You put the glass down. Laughing lightly, you turned and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Long day?” you asked</p>
<p>He just grunted and buried his face in your hair. It wasn’t often that Vladimir was soft like this, but you relished in every second you got of it.</p>
<p>He pulled away from you and moved to the cabinet, grabbing himself a bottle of vodka. You leaned against the counter, spinning the engagement band on your ring finger.</p>
<p>“Are any of the guys coming over tonight?”</p>
<p>Vladimir chuckled before grabbing and kissing your hand gently. “нет, I told them that if any of them showed up here I’m going to kick their asses tomorrow. It's only us tonight, сахар.”</p>
<p>This man would be the death of you.</p>
<p>He grabs your bottle of wine and makes his way towards the living room. You push off the counter and follow suit.</p>
<p>Somewhere throughout the night, you had become more relaxed. Not registering on whatever movie Vladimir had settled on watching.</p>
<p>Tonight was calm and tranquil.</p>
<p>Any other day you would’ve laughed at yourself for using those words to describe your time spent with him. Yet, here you lay, lounged on the couch with your head in Vladimir’s lap. You were barely tipsy, and you had no desire to try and fix that either. You kept being lulled to sleep by Vladimir running his hand running through your hair while he was mindless watching the movie’s credit scroll across the screen. You’d give anything to keep life like this forever, although you know that’s a dream that would never hold true.</p>
<p>You had almost fallen asleep like that too, until you felt a faint tug on your hair.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Vladimir hushed you, “Nothing to be concerned about сахар, ‘m just braiding your hair.”</p>
<p>You chest huffed with a quiet laugh. He had tried to braid your hair in the past. There was no point in sugar-coating it, he’s terrible at braiding. But there's no point in stopping him from trying either.</p>
<p>Vladimir pulled at your hair one last time to get your attention. “I’m done. Now, sit up. I want to see how it looks.”</p>
<p>You did as he asked you, sitting up and letting the braided strand fall into your line of vision. It wasn’t the worst he had done to your hair, but still not a look you could wear out into public.</p>
<p>“How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely stunning.” He leaned down, bringing you into a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>Oh, what you’d give for this moment to last forever</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation Guide</p>
<p>нет = No(Russian to English)</p>
<p>caxap = sugar(Russian to English)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>